The Demigods
by Trojian Horse
Summary: If there was only one book after the Lost hero than this is it. See for yourself. No flaming but reviews welcome and suggestions encouraged. Rating may change. Same charcters from book 1.  Rated T for Sexual Content, No Lemons yet.
1. The Great Prophecy

**This is a chapter story basically about the son of Neptune It's a combination of all genres, Tell me if you want a lemon because I am seriously on the ropes about that. if you don't like that stuff I'll you can skip ahead. Also if you give a suggestion I'll incorporate it. I'll also probably update chapters quickly if not at the same time. So enjoy.**

**Chapter 1:** The Great Prophecy

**Piper**

I lay back on my bed. It was one of those nights where somebody in the Aphrodite cabin was getting laid, probably that slut Drew.

I don't want to be too straightforward but I never had a mom or dad to talk about this with and I got the birds and the bees from Jane.

Luckily she had to go before we got to the bad part. Anyway you could barely hear it so I should be okay.

That's not why I'm up, It's that its been six months since my last quest, the Argo II is almost done.

Which means the "Great" prophecy is coming to a close so I thought about it and I'm surprised no one pieces it together.

First 7 demigods to answer a call. It could mean anything and unless Gaia sends some ransom message through a phone. This is unlikely since demigods and phones don't mix.

Next, to storm or fire the world must fall. Now what 2 demigods do I know that control fire and storm?

An oath to keep with a final breath. An oath, final breath means death. But an oath, I can't help think that means me.

The foe bears arms to the doors of death, Gaia obliviously but something doesn't feel right.

**The next day**

**Jason**

I woke up to a loud knocking on my door.

"Come in" I said.

Leo opened the door and walked in with a proud look on his face. While I tried to keep myself uprght.

His curly hair a mess of grime and dirt and his face was smeared with oil so it looked like he was wearing was paint. He wore jeans and his army jacket, and of course his tool belt.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" Leo said cheerfully, "Or should I say good afternoon,"

That perked me up, "What?"

"2 in the afternoon" Leo said while examining one of the holographic statues, "Piper said to come and get you"

"Why didn't she come and get me herself?"

"She was afraid you slept naked" Leo said while still examining the statue.

My face felt hot, Leo sat down next to me, "Everyone in camp knows you like each other," Leo said, "Why do you think no one has gone after her," 

Ouch. I never thought of it that way. I really like Piper, I mean a lot. But what if I have a girlfriend at the other camp, for all I know I could be married. I heard somewhere Romans do that.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Leo said.

First I wondered if it was Leo's business, then I wondered if Piper put him up to this. Then I wondered if it was such a bad idea.

"Maybe your right," I said and I got up and headed to the door.

"Not now," he said

"Why not?"

"First of all you need a breath mini," and he tossed me a small tin he fished out of his tool belt,

"Second I wanted to show you something and third and most important, you actually sleep naked."

At that point I realized I was only in my boxers and blushed and rushed Leo out. "Meet me at my cabin," he said before I closed the door.

**So how was it because I had another account wear my material sucked and I want this new story to be good. Please review, stuff like **_**Cool or keep writing**_** and definitely give a suggestion. Just one thing, no flaming. Next chapter should be out by Wednesday if not earlier. Remember about the lemon thing I'll also probably set up a poll on my profile. See ya later.**


	2. Heartbeat

**This chapter is a longer one so even with a snow day I took till Wednesday I'll try to update faster. Also there is the lemon poll on my profile.**

**I don't own Heroes of Olympus or any abbreviations. **

**Chapter 2**

**Leo**

I stepped down from the porch of Jason's cabin, first I took a shower cause people made a face when I walked by and then headed for my afternoon class in Archery.

One thing about me is that I can make arrows I just suck at firing them. Of course my class had to be with the Apollo cabin, enough said.

After that I headed back to my Cabin where I waited for Jason, I headed down to my private room.

I never described it but basically it's a oval room with a table cluttered high with parts and stuff. Some random posters on the wall and a shelf for organization which I never got around to doing. Another thing is there is a tunnel leading back to Bunker 9. How's that for convenient. There was also a mini-fridge, a TV, and a wall with weapons and tools and stuff.

About 20 minutes later I got bored of watching TV and stuff due to ADHD so I got up and went to Jason's cabin.

As I walked toward Cabin 1, I stared at the hearth in the middle of the cabins. _Tia Callida, _no _Hera. _But as soon as I saw Hera she was gone. Nothing I was probably hallucinating after all the next quest is almost coming.

I was deep in my thoughts, my heartbeat racing as if it was trying to warn me. But I was jerked back to reality when a horse rammed into me.

**Piper**

I groggily sat up in my bed and the Aphrodite in me made me grab a mirror from the side of my bed.

Terrible, I looked terrible. I'm not a morning person but usually I was sort of cute in a messed up way. But today my hair was messed up and I had bags under my eyes. Even my face looked haggard. 

Like my blessing from Aphrodite when I was claimed, except in the opposite direction.

These sorts of bags don't fit in with the Aphrodite cabin.

After much thinking I decided to do the extreme, I was going to wear make up.

The only reason I knew how to put on make-up was because I lived in the Aphrodite cabin, I can't walk out without getting in the face with some brand of

Like my half-sister Katie and Drew got into a fight with powder. Luckily I was only there for the first part. Both of them had powder where powder shouldn't be.

I tried walking out the door quietly but Drew couldn't help but make fun of me anytime. I didn't want to see what she would make of me wearing make-up.

Just as I stepped out the alarm signaling the end of the cabin's beauty hibernation.

Drew's bed closest to door stirred as she woke up. She took one glance at me and her eyes widened.

"Look's like Dumpster Girl tried to make herself prettier, congratulations you upgraded from Hideous to Horrible," Drew said smugly.

I'm pretty sure she was using charm speak because everyone in the cabin started laughing.

"Go jump in the lake," I said, I put a lot of force in those words one kid even started getting up.

"Fine, go on dumpster girl go and swim in Chiron's dung," Drew said. That was enough, I walked out the door not realizing a trap had been set. A bucket over the door spilled on me covering me in fish guts.

I screamed and was laughed at while I ran to the showers.

**1 hour later.**

I tried to stick to the shadows but it didn't stop some people from pointing and laughing at me.

I knocked on Cabin 9's door and asked for Leo.

His brother John opened the door, he had a sense of accomplishment from him.

"I heard you fell for my trap," he said smugly.

I stared at him in disbelief, "What do you have against me?"

"Nothing, Drew paid me," he said smugly as if recalling a memory.

"What did she pay you? Money, Drachmas?"

He stared at me. Then it clicked like last night, someone getting laid.

"REALLY, do you think she likes you?" I said loudly.

"Maybe she doesn't but if I hurt you more she might do it again" he said darkly.

"What?"

He raised his hand and toppled forward. I jumped out of the way as he knocked his head on the floor, he was out cold.

In the doorway stood Leo with a hammer in his hand.

"Thanks, Leo," I said fearfully.

"No problem," he said staring at John as if he would wake up any moment.

"I'll report him, later," I said.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Not yet, I need your help,"

After I sent Leo to get Jason I asked him for his spring-loaded camera and the bucket technology John used.

I said I'd meet him at the Argo later. I was going to get revenge.

**Jason**

After Leo left my cabin I remembered my dream, Gaia and Polythemus.

I saw Polythemus arguing with Gaia.

"We must attack now while they are weak," Polythemus said.

"No it is strategy my son," Gaia's voice seemed to come from the earth itself and even though Gaia's form was smaller than Polythemus, she spoke with more power.

"You must fully wake me first and there is only one way to do that," Gaia said.

"I know but the spirits are untrustworthy, it has been thousands of years," Polythemus said sadly. This was more personal to him then I first thought.

"As I escape my prison the doors of death will need to be fully opened," Gaia said her form flickering we need these spirits,"

"But Our-"

"Wait," Gaia said and stared directly at me and glowed.

"_NO," _The dream faded just as Gaia went supernova.

I stood in front of Juno, her goatskin cloak wrapped around her shoulders.

I knew somehow that if Gaia had showed me her true form even in a dream I would die. Even if I survived Hera.

"We haven't realized Gaia is strong enough to gain her true form," Juno said, "It is not your time hero, return to your friends,"

The world spun and I returned to the point to where Leo woke me.

Speaking of Leo I had to meet up with him, I took a step out of my door and found Piper there.

"I need you help," she said.

"With what?"

"I'll tell you, just come with me to the Arena,"

I didn't notice she was charm speaking me until we got to the Arena.

I stabbed through the dummy with Hera's sword, that was all of them.

Piper had explained how it would work, it was weird but I didn't care. Even though I had to meet Leo.

After Slashing and hacking most of the dummies the Aphrodite cabin came in to fight.

Piper was hiding somewhere to jump out.

Part 1 was to seduce Drew which wouldn't be too hard next part was to fight her.

I never really seduced someone and if I did I probably didn't remember it.

I tried looking at her but I probably came on weirder because some campers looked at me like I had just thrown up.

Then I realized the best way to look at someone like you like them was how I looked at Piper. Sappy I know but it worked and Drew came over.

She wore tight jeans that showed off her body and a blouse that showed cleavage. **(I don't know what that word means I thought it fit.)**

"Hi," Drew said.

"Hey," I said trying my best to seduce her.

"So do you want to fight," I said hiding my awkwardness.

She may have taken it the wrong way but she came up on the stage with her light rapier made of celestial bronze.

I started with a slash to her front and she blocked it nimbly, of course I couldn't hurt her but I could make her sore. I owe more to Piper than Drew.

We spared for 5 minutes more, I was surprised how good she was for a beauty queen. I had learned her quick style of defense I even noticed her heart rate, which told me a lot about her.

"You're good for an Aphrodite," I said.

"That's not all I'm good at," she said.

That's when I nearly threw up and then I rolled behind her and stabbed right through her shirt.

Piper had told me that I was too expose her and then all Hades broke loose.

First Drew screamed as her bra was exposed and the campers laughed out loud, then to add insult to injury she fell of the stage and Piper jumped out and took a photo.

She grabbed my hand, which I didn't have time to feel embarrassed over, she ran me out of the Arena before Drew could gather her senses, and her clothes, enough to chase us.

She took me into a bush and pushed me in as far as we would go. I found myself in a clearing with apple trees all around us.

Even in winter it was astounding, I couldn't imagine what it looked like in summer.

While I was admiring Piper's hideout and she ended up falling on top of me.

I blushed fiercely, I really hadn't realized how much more beautiful Piper had gotten.

She stopped unevenly cutting her hair and it flowed perfectly around her head and framed her pretty face. I even noticed she is wearing make-up which made me stammer a little. It was so little and it made her more beautiful.

I could feel her heart beating next to mine. Slow and loud, all I heard except for the breeze between the barren trees. Her eyelids fluttered and her breathing was shallow.

I felt shivers going through my body. My heart raced a little. Flowers still alive swayed in the breeze bringing the smell of roses which mixed with Piper's cinnamon scent and made my stomach flip.

Caught in the moment me and Piper's lips touched.

** 2 cliffhangers! I made it up as I went along. It was a very long chapter but I had a lot of expectations. I'm going to update sometime over the weekend if not sooner sorry it took so long to update. I had to do this. Also Leo's predicament will be explained. I hope it was realistic. Seee ya later.**


End file.
